Lies!
by EmosettLKCL
Summary: Maybe, just maybe they were right. Maybe this would give me some release... Rosalie Hale is a freak. Emmett Cullen is the star quarterback. When he gets dared to make Rosalie Hale his girlfriend he's got to actually get her to say yes right? But it's not that easy. It's harder for him because he's the reason she's so broken. AH, Canon pairings but mainly RxE.
1. Release!

**A/N: New Story Yay! Hope you enjoy!**

**-Emosett!**

**R-Pov:**

Tomorrow was the first day back to Highschool and I was beyond excited! (And they said I couldn't lie).

Highschool, for me, was hell.

I'm Rosalie Hale. I'm 17 years old, 5'8, and I'm fat. I actually weigh 100 pounds but that's still fat right?

And to add to my ugliness, I have frizzy,blonde hair, braces and violet eyes, that are covered by glasses.

Dancing is my life and not many people know I dance, only my parents and a few other people but that's it. Speaking about my parents, they are very wealthy people. Dad owns a modeling agency and Mom was a model but now she is a fashion designer. I love them so much especially Daddy. They love me too but they often travel, leaving me under the watchful eye of Demetri. Demetri is my best friend,he's 20 . I don't know how he likes me but he does. His girlfriend is a girl named Jane. She is so pretty and, may look mean but she's actually really nice.

Anyway, back to Highschool. I had always loved school. Reading, drawing and playing with my friends. That all changed when I started Highschool. My best friend was a boy named Emmett Cullen. I had known him since Pre-K and we had been best friends. When Highschool started I began to notice the change in our relationship. He wouldn't sit next to me at lunch, he would ignore my texts and calls, and then he just stopped talking to me altogether. I would often try to ask him what was wrong but he would tell me to go away. One time I asked him he finally snapped...

_*Flashback Start*_

_"Em! Wait up!" I yelled chasing after my best friend. He just kept on walking, like he didn't hear me, "Em!" I yelled again. He stopped and turned around._

_"What?" He hissed._

_"I just wanted to know what's the matter with you? You've been avoiding me and you never talk to me," I said._

_"Gosh! Can't you take a hint? I don't like you! You're ugly and FAT! Wouldn't it kill you to eat a salad? And stop bugging me! You're so clingy! Don't talk to me, I don't want to hangout with a loser like you! I hate you!" Emmett said angrily,storming away._

_ Tears were slipping down my cheeks, I wiped them away and ran out of the school and to my house. Once I got inside I broke down, I was so thankful my parents were out of town, so they wouldn't have to pity me. I ran up to my room and slid down the door. _

_I only then did I realize that everything Emmett said was true. I was fat and ugly and a loser! I went into my bathroom and looked in the mirror._

_ Fat, ugly, not pretty enough, worthless, useless, these words echoed around me. _

_I was desperate to escape. To be in a world where I was pretty. The tears kept flowing down my face and onto the bathroom bench. I opened the drawer, trying to find some tissues when I felt a stab of pain. I quickly pulled my hand out and bright red liquid was trailing down my finger. Blood.  
__I looked through the draw and found what had cut my finger. A silver razor had fallen out of the shaver. I gently picked it up and examined it._

_I had heard the rumours about what people did with these. They did it to be in control, to feel something, to know they're alive. I guess the rumours were true because I didn't feel anything emotional when this razor drew my blood. _

_Maybe,just maybe they were right. Maybe this would give me some release. And with that I put the blade to my pale wrist and dragged it across, spilling my crimson, red blood._

_*Flashback over*_

I sighed. That memory only brought more pain.

I slightly pulled my sleeves up and looked at my arms. I had come so far with this.

The dark red slashes travelled from the very top of my wrists all the way up to my elbows. They were red,pink,white and scarred. Some deep, some short and smaller ones crossing on top of the larger ones. Demitri and Jane were the only people that knew about this. My sleeve had, once, come up and they saw them. They also knew about my obsession with the scale and always tried to help me. They really were the siblings I never had. I was deep in my thought that I didn't notice Demitri walk in.

"What are you doing up? It's nearly midnight," Demetri said. I shrugged.

"Thinking,"

"About?" He asked.

"_Him_," I said.

"Rose,he's not worth it. Ever since that argument you've changed. You've dropped 50 pounds and you barely talk." Demetri said. "I'm worried about you," He said.

"You're wrong, he is worth it. I'm not," I said, wrapping my arms around him. "Goodnight D, say goodnight to Jane from me," I said slipping under the covers. Jane usually stayed over, since it was a big house and it was only me and Demetri.

"This isn't over Rose. If you're not happy and healthy by the end of the semester, I'm taking action," Demetri said. I looked at him in shock. "I am your legal guardian until your 18 Rose." He said.

"Fine," I said. He kissed my head and left the room. I fell asleep but not before hearing Jane call out.

"Sweet dreams Rosie!". I laughed. Trust Jane to always have the last say. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, dreading what tomorrow would bring.

**A/N: Yay! I hope you enjoyed it! Keep reading and review! :)  
**

**-Emosett!**


	2. The Dare!

**A/N: Hey! Enjoy and review! All the other couples will be in here as listed:**

**Edward=Emmett's Best Friend and adopted brother.(17)**

**Jasper=Emmett's Best Friend.(17)**

**Alice=Emmett's Sister and Jasper's Girlfriend.(17)**

**Bella=Edward's Girlfriend.(17)**

**R-Pov:**

"Rose,wake up!" I heard Jane yell. I woke up and went straight to my wardrobe. I got out black, skinny jeans, a simple red top and a baggy,black sweater. I quickly threw them on and then put on my black converse. I quickly brushed my teeth and hair and glanced in the mirror.

_"Still not pretty enough," _A voice echoed in my ear.

_"I know," _I replied. I went downstairs and was greeted by Demetri.

"I'm driving you to school today," He said.

"Why? You know I can drive," I said walking into the lounge.

"Yeah, I know. It's just you only have 10 minutes to get to school and it's a 20 minute drive." He said.

"WHAT? Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I yelled pushing him out of the door and into the garage. Jane came in laughing and I glared at her.

"Demitri! Stop messing with her like that!" Jane chided. "Don't worry Rose, you have half an hour," She said. I looked at Demetri who was smirking.

"Run D, run far away!" I threatened him. He listened and started running away and screaming.

"Wow! What do you see in him?" I asked Jane. She gasped and grabbed her chest, in mock hurt. I laughed at her expression and Demertri came back.

"I actually think that we should get you to school," Demetri said. I mentally groaned but nodded anyway.

"Let's go," I said walking out.

**Em-Pov:**

Highschool for me, was great. I was the star quarterback on the football team and I was popular. My name is Emmett Cullen. I have a sister, who is one month younger than me, named Alice. I also have an adopted brother named Edward. He's my best friend but when his parents died in a car crash, my parents adopted him. My other best friend is Jasper. He goes out with Alice and Edward goes out with a girl named Bella. She's quiet and shy but clumsy which means she always makes me laugh.

Right now I was in my Jeep driving to Forks High. Jasper and Alice were with me and Edward and Bella were in Edward's Volvo. Since Jasper was the star pitcher on the baseball team and Edward was the captain of the soccer team that meant we were really popular. Everyone knew who we were and we got nearly everything we wanted.

I was driving into the parking lot and was pulling into my parking spot when I noticed a car there. It was a M3 BMW convertible. I beeped my horn. They should know that this is Emmett Cullen's park. I noticed Edward drive by and slide into the car park next to mine. I was waiting for the guy to hop out of the car and he did. This guy looked like a male-model. He was tall yet muscular and his hair was slightly ruffled in a blondish/brownish color, he looked to be too old for Highschool. He went to the other side of the car and opened the door. A girl stepped out.

Her hair was curled, yet slightly frizzy, and fell to her waist, she was tall and had a very thin figure. The guy gave her a quick hug and went back to the driver's side. As soon as he got in, he reversed out of the car park and sped out of the parking lot, narrowly missing the Jeep. I slid into my parking spot and got out.

The girl that had hopped out of the car was walking away but briefly turned around. Rosalie Hale. She used to be my best friend until I got popular. From then on she kept annoying me and I snapped. It didn't help that Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanely, the people I hung out with back then, hated her. They influenced me way too much and I regretted saying all those things to her. I got out of the car and was tackled.

"Hah! What a loser!" Royce King II said. Royce was such a jerk, he was a player that used girls like tissues. I never liked him but he is on the football team so I couldn't avoid him.

"Who?" I asked thinking he meant me.

"Her. Rosalie Hale. She's the freak of the school. Why the sudden interest in her?" Royce asked.

"Oh, I thought she was someone else." I lied.

"I'm sure you don't know anyone that ugly," Royce snickered. " I'll make a deal with you," Royce suddenly said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well I still haven't gotten back at you for my deal, you gave to me." Royce said.

"Okay what?" I asked

"You make that girl, Rosalie Hale, go out with you and popular and, if you do it, by the end of the 2nd semester you get $10,000. If you don't, I get the $10,000. Deal?" Royce asked. I really didn't want to make this deal, I mean I was planning on avoiding Rosalie Hale for the rest of my life. Plus wasn't that male-model guy her boyfriend? I couldn't think of a really good excuse so I said a lame one.

"I don't have that kind of money," I lied.

"Don't lie to me Cullen. Your Dad is like a millionaire and your family is the richest in Olympia," Royce said.

"Fine then, I've never backed out of a challenge," I said confidently.

"Good, end of 2nd semester, remember that," He said and with that he walked off. Alice,Bella,Jasper and Edward were walking to the main doors so I ran up to them.

"Hey man, what did Royce want?" Jasper asked me.

"Payback for the dare I gave him," I said walking with them.

"Oh man what did he say?" Edward asked.

"It's not what he said, it's _who _he said," I answered. "I have to make Rosalie Hale my girlfriend and she has to be popular. It's that or giving Royce $10,000" I said. They all groaned.

"But Em she'll probably never want to talk to you ever again! Don't you remember what you said to her?" Alice asked. I did remember what I said to her. I called her fat and ugly. I regretted those words but never took them back.

"Alice,I know what I said! Everyone one here does!" I said angrily.

"Okay,okay!" Alice said. "We better go to class the bell is about to ring any second now," She said walking away with Bella. As soon as she said that the bell rung. She can be so freaky sometimes.

"You guys have to help me!" I begged Edward and Jasper as we walked to Government.

"I got nothing," Jasper said.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Ahhh, sit next to her in Government or lunch or whenever you guys have classes together?" Edward said.

"Wait she's in our Government class?" I wondered. I hadn't even noticed her.

"YES!" Jasper said.

"Okay! I'll sit next to her then." I said.

"Hah! Don't be surprised if she runs away screaming," Jasper laughed walking into the classroom. I rolled my eyes and scanned the room. Right at the back of the room, in the very corner was Rosalie Hale. She had changed so much since I last spoke to her. Her skin was snow white, her cheekbones were jutting out and her violet eyes were dull under her glasses. Jasper and Edward patted me on the back and began to walk to an empty table. There were a lot of girls waving me over to their table but I walked straight to the back. I wanted to turn around and run to Jasper and Edward but I would've looked like a coward, so I stayed.

"Mind if I sit here?" I asked her.

"Whatever," She said,her voice emotionless and her eyes glued to the front. I frowned. Not only had Rosalie's appearance changed but also her personality. I remembered her as a bubbly,happy-go-lucky person, now she was an emotionless statue.

"Thanks," I said awkwardly. The teacher had started explaining about how the state and federal governments worked. I quickly got bored and tried to start a conversation.

"So Rose-" I started.

"It's Rosalie," She said. Damn it, I wasn't get anywhere with her.

"Rosalie." I corrected myself." I was wondering if you wanted to have a catch up? I mean I haven't seen you in ages. So I was thinking that I'll pick you up tomorrow at 8 and-"

"Don't waste your time," she said, cutting me off. She grabbed her things and left the classroom. I didn't notice that class had already finished and I was the only one sitting in here. I also couldn't believe how she pushed me away. She didn't even want to talk to me let alone go on a date with me. I couldn't blame her.

"How did it go man?" Edward asked me, once I got outside the classroom.

"Well when I called her Rose, she told me her name was Rosalie and when I asked her out she said and I quote: _"Don't waste your time,"_.And then she left before I got to talk to her." I said.

"Ouch! First time Emmett Cullen's been rejected?" Jasper asked teasingly. I shoved him playfully and went to my next class.

**R-Pov:**

Today had been hell so far and it was only lunch. Firstly Emmett asked me out so casually that it had to be a joke and then Jessica and Lauren, the girls that are obsessed with Emmett, had come up to me and threatened that if I didn't leave their "Emmy-Bear" alone I would get 'it'. What does 'it' even mean?

So anyway, it was lunchtime and I was sitting alone. That is until _they_ walked into the room. Bella Swan, Alice Cullen, Edward Cullen, Jasper Whitlock and, of course, Emmett Cullen.

They made up the popular group. Bella had been smiled at me once in Trig and Alice had always been sweet to me. I didn't know Edward or Jasper very well but they did look like nice people. Once they got their lunch I noticed them looking for a table, since all of them were full. I was really hoping they wouldn't come over but luck was not on my side. Alice came skipping over and smiled brightly.

"Mind if I sit?" Alice asked. I looked at her and just nodded. I took a few sips of my water and the rest of them came over.

"Hey Rosalie,I'm Bella. Can we sit with you?" Bella asked. She looked like a sweet person. I nodded and swallowed the rest of my water. "Thanks," She said. She intwined her fingers with Edward's and they sat down by Alice. Jasper sat by Alice and put his arm around her. They were perfect couples and it was cute that they sat next to each other but that only left one seat for Emmett. And that was right next to me. He awkwardly sat down and the tension in the air began to thicken.

"Soooooo I'm having a back-to-school party this weekend you guys coming?" Alice asked. I ignored her, not to be rude but because I knew she wasn't talking to me.

"Sure," They all said.

"Rosalie?" Alice asked. I was still ignoring the conversation that I didn't hear what she said until someone tapped me.

"Rosalie?" Alice asked.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Are you coming to my party?" Alice asked. I was shocked and surprised that someone was inviting me to a party. I wanted to go but knew I would never fit in with the other people.

"Sorry but I'm going to Seattle to get my braces off," I said. I was getting my braces off so it wasn't a total lie.

"Oh that's too bad," She said. Either she was a really good actor or she actually was sad that I wasn't going. Im gonna go with the former. "Aren't you hungry Rosalie?" She asked. I began to panic but calmed down. No one has noticed this for years so why would they start noticing now?

"I had a huge breakfast," I lied. Edward and Jasper eyed me suspiciously but eventually dropped it. They carried on with their conversation and I got up and grabbed my things.

"Bella, I'm just going to fill up my water bottle," I said and she nodded.

"I'll come with you," Emmett said.

"Whatever," I said, walking to the water fountain.

"Rosalie. I'm really sorry about those things I said to you all those years ago. I mean, you're my best friend and I wont us to start again. But not as friends, as something more. Would you go on a date with me?" He asked.

"Correction, I was your best friend, but not anymore. And secondly why would I go on a date with someone who hates me?" I asked.

"Rose, I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything I said. Please forgive me," He said.

"The answer is no! Now please leave me alone!" I asked him filling my water bottle up and walking away.

"I wont give up on you Rosalie," I heard him say. I walked to my next and last class instead of going back to the lunch table.

***Skip to After School***

I ran out to the parking lot and was looking for my BMW but instead saw Demetri's Ferrari. He was leaning on the side of it and I ran into his open arms.

"How was it?" He asked me.

"Terrible," I replied. I jumped into his car and we sped home passing Alice,Bella,Edward,Jasper and Emmett on the way. Alice and Bella were waving, Jasper and Edward were staring at the car and Emmett was glaring at the car. I waved back to Alice and Bella and then turned around.

"Friends of yours?" Demetri asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Emmett's sister and Emmett's future sister-in-law," I said. Bella was obviously gonna marry Edward. They were perfect for each other.

We got home quickly and I went inside but not before Demetri stopped me.

"We're gonna have a little talk okay?" Demetri stated.

This could not be good.

**A/N:How was it? Review and keep reading!**

**-Em!**


	3. Demetri's Story!

**A/N: Hey third chapter yay! Enjoy and review! Ohmigod Twilight marathon,just read books now watching movies, right now! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! I'm gonna die right now.**

** "Out whooo! Babe come on it's just a game!" So cute!  
**

**Disclaimer: One wish- Own Twilight but it all belongs to S.M.  
**

**-Emosett!**

**R-Pov:**

"We're gonna have a little talk okay?" Demetri said. I eyed him suspiciously and nodded. "Meet me in the living room in 5," He said. I ran upstairs and threw some sweatpants and a sweater on. I walked downstairs and Demetri was sitting on the sofa. I sat in the recliner and stared at him, waiting for him to start.

"Rose, I know what you're going through and I know it's hard," He looked at me, concerned. I had no idea where he was going with this, I mean I knew what he was talking about but we had already talked about it before. "I honestly think you're getting worse and with the new school year, I don't think you can handle it." He said.

"I've been handling this for 3 years by myself thank you very much," I said.

"I know and I'm sorry for not noticing earlier but I think you should see someone," He said.

"But I-"

"Rose! Just trust me. My dad's friend is a doctor, he can help you with this." Demetri said.

"Are you seriously sending me to a shrink? Do you think I'm mental or something?" I asked.

"Of course not Rose! It's just...Things have gotten harder for you and I really want you to...Do something about it," He said.

"Give me one reason!" I yelled standing up.

"Can I tell you a story instead?" He asked. I nodded. "Did I ever tell you I had a sister?" He asked. I shook my head.

"She wasn't just my sister, she was my twin, younger than me.

Anyway in junior year she had a falling out with her best friend Felix. They screamed at each other and he called her fat and ugly. That night she came home crying and I tried to comfort her but she locked herself in her room. The next day she came out and wouldn't talk to me. Everyday I would try to get her to talk to me but she never did. Each time I saw her she would be thinner.

One night I had come home with Chelsea and she ran straight to her room. I didn't think anything of it 'cause she always did that.  
I went into the living room and was watching T.V when my phone went off. It was from Chelsea and all it said was _"I'm sorry,"._ I ran up to her room and she wasn't in their. I then went to bathroom and I found her. Hanging from a piece of rope. She was so pale and her eyes were closed. I cut her down and tried CPR. When that didn't work I rang 911. They eventually came. I was sobbing and holding her lifeless body so tight the police had to get me off her." Demetri said. I was shocked, she sounded so much like me.

"She left me a letter and the thing I'll remember the most about it was a quote: _"Protect the girls you love,"_. You remind me so much of her Rose. I have to protect you and Jane and I don't want you to go down the path she went down," Demetri said, a single tear slipped out of his eye and I went over to him.

"I'll go D, for you," I said wiping his cheek. He hugged me.

"Promise me Rose. Promise be you wont be like Chelsea," He said, squeezing me tight.

"I promise," I said slipping out of his grip. "When do I have to go to the shrink?" I asked. He laughed and ruffled my hair.

"Tomorrow after school," He said. "I know it's soon but I want you to get better ASAP,"He said and I nodded.

"One more question,which problem of mine are we trying to fix?" I said bluntly.

"Scale," Was all he said and I began to panic. Why couldn't he work on my ugliness or my hair? Why my weight? I was going to argue but remembered the story.

"Okay,I'm gonna go do some homework, then I'll be down for dinner," I said. He looked surprised. I hadn't had a proper dinner for 2 years. I wasn't strong enough to fight Demetri about my scale. He was right, because as I now look in the mirror I can see what he sees. A girl with lifeless eyes and chalk-white skin. A girl with jutting hipbones and prominent cheekbones. A girl starving herself, with no friends. A girl that, before all of this was a happy, healthy girl.

And with that I finally clicked. Bit by bit, piece by piece, I was destroying Demetri, the same way I was destroying myself. I made a mental promise to myself. I would be healthy and happy.

* * *

The next day I woke up and was actually happy. Demetri and Jane had noticed and were talking to me in the car.

"What happened Rose?" Jane asked me.

"Demetri...Helped me," Was all I said. She grinned at me before taking Demetri's hand in hers. Once I pulled up to school I went inside but was stopped by a hand.

"Hey Rosalie!" alice said. I smiled at her.

"Hey Alice!" I said. I hadn't been happy in a very long time and I was surprised at how light and airy my voice was.

"So Rosalie, Bella and I were planning to do some shopping in Seattle and we were wondering if you wanted some company for your trip?" Alice asked. I was confused for a moment before I remembered.

"Okay! Sounds great. Do you want me to drive?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Alright see you then!" She said, skipping off. I was happy that I had a new friend.

I was going to my next class when I remembered what it was: Government. I was nervous with the fact that Emmett was in my class. I was wondering if I should ditch or if I should go. I quickly remembered the promise I made to Demetri and went with the latter. I walked in and sitting at the back was Emmett. I threw a smile on my face, pushed up my glasses and walked to the back. I slid into the seat next to him and started to make conversation.

"Hey Em!" I said and he turned to me.

"Rosalie! I thought you didn't want to talk to me," He said, smiling.

"Well I was talking to- Well I thought about it," I said, deciding to leave out the part about Demetri.

"That's great!" He said. Through out the entire class we talked about everything and anything.

Something had changed in me and I started being the girl I was years ago. I knew this was good and bad. It was good because I was happy. The bad thing was that Emmett was coming back into my life, meaning my crush on him had began to grow again. The class was over too soon and he walked me out.

"I know this is really fast Rosalie,but I was wondering if you wanted to have that date?" He asked me.

"Okay!" I said automatically, not even thinking how badly it could end.

"That's great! How 'bout I pick you up tonight?" he asked. I mentally groaned.

"Sorry Em, but I have a thing on," I said. I didn't want to say anything about the doctor I was seeing.

"How 'bout this weekend?"

"I've got a shopping date with Alice," I said. He frowned for a moment before smiling again.

"How about you text me?" He asked and I laughed and nodded. "See you at lunch," He said walking away. So far this day is going good I thought.

* * *

**E-Pov:**

"Good job Cullen," Royce said patting me on the back.

"Yeah, she totally fell for it!" I lied. Rosalie had come in and I instantly noticed the change. Her eyes were bright, she was talking to me and she actually smiled. She was becoming the girl I had known years ago as my best friend. She was changing back into the girl I had a crush on.

"Well you haven't sealed the deal yet," He smirked. "You still have to make her popular!" He yelled turning around.

All you had to do to be popular was be pretty or an athlete, so in my eyes, Rosalie was already popular. As I walked to my next class, I couldn't help but think of Rosalie. I tried to think of the good but there was something hinting to me that there was something wrong.

**R-Pov:**

"Today was great!" I told Demetri. He smiled and looked at me through the rear-view mirror.

"That's awesome Rose!Sorry to kill your mood but I have to go with Jane to her brother's house, so I have to drop you off now," He said, pulling up to Forks Hospital. I didn't mind very much, I mean I was on Cloud-Nine. I got out of Demetri's car and slid the window down.

"You sure you don't want me to come in with you?" He asked.

"D, I'm 17 I think I can handle a nosy receptionist," I said. He laughed but drove away.

I carried on into the hospital ad a woman with fake-blonde hair was sitting behind the counter,wearing a bored expression.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie," I said.

"That's nice," She replied. What did she say?

"Yeah it is, unlike your fake hair! Now I have an appointment under Rosalie Hale!" I said emphasizing the Hale part.. She snapped out of her daze and stared at me. She quickly checked the computer and motioned to the uncomfortable looking seats.

"Errr, yeah Rosalie Hale! Please sit down and your doctor will be with you in a few minutes," She said. I knew she was surprised at my snarky comment but the thing that scared her was my last name. Hale. Ashley and Jackson Hale were my parents and that is what scared her.

I went over to the uncomfortable chairs and started reading a magazine. I heard the receptionist speak to someone but I didn't really care.

"Rosalie Hale," A voice said. This voice sounded like honey and velvet mixed together. It wasn't until I looked up that I was met by the familiar face. Carlisle Cullen, Emmett's Dad.

**A/N: After I watched Eclipse I decided to have a little break and watch something else, so I could stop my heart from melting. Well guess what was on: Harry Potter Goblet of Fire! I literally started sobbing when Cedric died! If I was Daniel Radcliffe, I would be doing what he did with R-Patz too!**

**-Emosett! **

**-Em!**


	4. Soccer!

**A/N:Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was in Auckland for my friend Tegan's birthday! Happy Birthday Tegan! Thanks for reviewing, my other story, twice! Except you did spell your name wrong in one of them :P. Enjoy and review!**

**R-Pov:**

In that one moment, my day came crashing down. Dr Cullen was Emmett's dad.

How did I even get into this mess? I would rather have a doctor I didn't know, than my ex-best friend's dad.

I slowly rose from my chair and looked to the ground, pulling my sleeves down.

"Rosalie Hale? Ahh there you are. Please follow me," He said and I breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't recognized me yet, though my name kinda gave me away. I followed him into a light blue room. There was a table, a long sofa, a recliner and 3 seats.

"Please, take a seat," He said, sitting on the recliner. I headed to the sofa and slid my back against it, sitting on the floor. I looked up and meet his eyes. He was looking at me curiously before he started talking.

"So, Rosalie Lillian Hale, born: May 17th and 17 years old." He said and I nodded. "Legal guardian, Demetri Volturi. Parents names?" He asked. I swallowed before answering.

"Ashley and Jackson Hale," I said, waiting for his reply. Instead his head snapped up almost immediately.

_"Rosalie?_ Is that actually you?" He asked and I nodded. "Emmett said you moved!" He said, squeezing me into a tight embrace. He pulled away and looked at me, while I looked down. When I looked up he was at the recliner, so I returned to my seat on the floor. Carlisle began flipping through the papers, frowning. He was finally done and looked back up.

"Rosalie, it says here that you're in here because you have an eating disorder. Is that true?" He said and I slowly nodded.  
"Okay. That's progress. So I have to ask you a few more questions, I'll try to keep them strictly professional but some may be personal. Is that alright?" He asked and I nodded again.

"Okay, firstly: Have you recently done a BMI? (Body Mass Index)" I shook my head and he wrote something down.

"Kay. When was the last time you visited a doctor?"

"2 years ago," Shock flickered across his face before he regained his composure.

"Okay well now I'll get to the more personal questions. What triggered this?" He asked

"It's... it was nothing." I rushed.

"Rosalie, I know you all too well. Now please tell me what triggered this," He asked. I looked at my hands and answered.

"Emmett and I were best friends and then... I don't know. We got into a fight and when I tried to chase him he... said some things," I mumbled the last part but Carlisle pushed on.

"Rosalie, what did he say?" Carlisle urged. _Fat. Ugly. Worthless._

"Rosalie I'm so sorry. I'll have to have a talk to him" Carlisle said and I looked at him, confused. I just realized that I had thought out loud and began to panic.

"Carlisle, please don't tell him! He can't find out! Just please don't tell him," I begged. He was about to argue but instead just nodded.

"Okay, next question. Is thee any other problems?" I was going to say no but decided against it. Carlisle was like another father to me, so why shouldn't I tell him?

I nodded and slowly lifted my sleeve up. Tears began to flow down my face. I knew he was disappointed and that made it even worse. I felt arms wrap around me, pulling me up to my feet and in a tight hug.

"Rosalie, you know I used to think of you as a daughter, still do. Now please, whenever something happens come talk to me," He said, wiping my tears. I nodded and he led me to the door.

"Next week, same time, same place. And whenever you wan to, come over. Esme misses you, she hasn't seen you for 2 and a half years," He said and I laughed. He walked me to the hospital doors and pulled me into a hug.

"Bye Kitty," He said, using my old nickname. I smiled again and ran outside into the pouring rain. As soon as I got outside Demetri's sleek black car, slid up next to me and I jumped in, but not before noticing a Jeep drive past.

"How was that Rose?" He asked.

"Do you know who my doctor is?" He shrugged. "Carlisle Cullen, Emmett's dad!" I nearly shrieked. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh Rosie, always so melodramatic." He laughed and I hit him, while he continued driving.

* * *

The next day I woke up and went to school. I had talked to Demetri about my meeting and he said I was making progress, meaning that he wasn't practically stalking me.

"ROSALIE!" I heard a high-pitched voice yell. I looked up and Alice was dancing towards me with Bella walking behind. "Rosalie!" Alice yelled again, pulling me into a hug. Bella waved awkwardly before talking.

"Sorry about that Rosalie. Jasper kinda gave her coffee. Caffeine and Alice are not a good mix," She said and I laughed.

"It's fine," I said and we walked inside. Jasper had come up and entwined his fingers with Alice's, while Edward just slung his arm around Bella. Emmett came up and awkwardly walked beside me.

"Hey Rosie," He said.

"Rosalie. It's still Rosalie," I said and he nodded. I decided to try and cut the tension.

"So, I'm free on Friday." I said casually and he perked up.

"So do you want to go out with me on Friday then?" He asked and I nodded.

"Sure. It'll be fun right?" I asked.

"Hell yeah it will!" He nearly yelled. I laughed and we began to talk. "Hey wasn't that you in that black car, at the hospital last night?" He asked and I gulped, trying to think of an excuse.

"Um yeah I was getting an eye check-up," I lied flawlessly. He looked deep in thought before returning to the conversation.

"Oh yeah! Your glasses..." He said, trying to think of something to add.

"Yeah, I'm actually getting contacts in 2 weeks," I said.

"That's cool! Now I'll be able to see those violet eyes," He said. I was shocked.

"Everyone thinks my eyes are blue," I said.

"Huh. Well maybe it's because you hide them away," He said, though I was sure there was a double meaning. I shrugged it off and we walked into Physics together.

**Em-Pov:**

I knew she was lying. I mean an eye check-up? My dad had said Rosalie was one of his patients, but he wasn't working on the optometrist side of the hospital. I had tried to get him to tell me more but he said something about "Doctor-Patient confidentiality". Whatever that was. Plus the car she hopped into had to be a guys. Well what girl drives a C7 corvette?

I was still confused about that though. Why would she say yes to a date if she had a boyfriend? I snapped out of my daze and she was frowning.

"What's our next class?" I asked her and she sighed.

"P.E." She said, walking out of class. I followed behind her and we got to the gym, splitting off into the changing rooms.

I finished changing and noticed the whole class there and in 2 separate groups.

"Ahh, how nice of you to join us Mr Cullen," Coach Clapp said. "We are playing Soccer today, so you will be on that team," He said pointing to the team on his right. Wow, was all I could say.

To say the teams were fair was a total overstatement. On the other team was Lauren, Jessica, Kayden (the second-best Soccer player, behind Edward), Royce and 4 more players who were all on the school Soccer team. On our team there was Angela, Mike, Eric, Ben, Rosalie and a few more players. Though Lauren was a cheerleader she was really good at soccer. She was so good that in sophomore year they made her captain of the girls team.

I could her Lauren moaning to Coach about how she wants "Emmy-Bear" to be in her team. I mentally thanked him for not putting me with her. I stood by Rosalie, who was looking at her shoes. I looked down and looked at her shoes too. They weren't the typical sneakers, that everybody wears, but special, limited edition Soccer boots. They even had Lionel Messi's signature on them, no doubt from her dad.

I looked at Rosalie, only now remembering how amazing she was at Soccer. She had been playing soccer ever since she was 6 and had been the girl's captain until she dropped out at the end of Junior year. One year she was so good that she had been offered a scholarship.

"You may have Emmett," I heard Lauren's nasally voice say, " But Soccer is something you'll never beat me at," She finished and I looked at Rosalie. She looked completely dejected so I side-hugged her and whispered.

"This is your game Rosie," I said and for once, she didn't correct me. She nodded and pulled her hair into a messy bun, getting ready in her striker position. I noticed Angela back in defense. I nodded to her, she had also been on the girls team. I went back into mid-field, while the rest of our team went back into defense, leaving Ben with me.

Coach Clapp blew the whistle and Rosalie did a quick pass forward to Eric who passed it to me. I noticed Rosalie running behind the mid-field players so I was about to kick it to her, before I realized Kayden charging towards me. I passed it back to Angela who wove around Jessica and kicked it to me. I dribbled it a bit before kicking it hard, making it soar straight to Rosalie. I knew she was waiting for it but was shocked when I noticed it going straight to her head. She surprised me by ducking, making it hit Lauren, who was behind her. It hit her square in the mouth and Rosalie stole the ball and kicked it in the corner of the post. I laughed at Lauren. She had stood up and was holding her mouth, her face entirely red. Rosalie came running back and everyone high-fived her. They were beyond shocked. Rosalie Hale, a girl that never tried anything in P.E was amazing at soccer. I picked her up and spun her around. She blushed at all the attention, before returning to the game.

It was 3-3 and this was the last play. Angela had intercepted the ball and kicked it to me. I could see Rosalie in a ready position so I kicked it hard and high. Like the first kick I did, it went straight to Rosalie's head. Lauren wasn't behind her and I knew if she ducked then it would go out. She surprised everyone and did something only the all-stars did. She took a few steps back before running up, flipping through the air and striking the ball at the perfect time, sending it flying through the air and into the goal. She landed on her feet and turned around, just to see it go into the goal. Everyone was staring at her with disbelief and awe. Coach Clapp started clapping and soon everyone joined in. Coach soon stopped us and sent us to get changed. Lauren had stormed off and everyone was surrounding Rosalie.

After I got changed I went back outside and waited outside the girl's changing rooms. Rosalie came out, a few minutes later. Her hair was in a loose ponytail and she didn't have her glasses on. She looked just like she did years ago except for one thing, there were tear stains on her face. She walked past me and I was stunned. I caught up to her and she looked stunned as well.

"Hey, you just ran straight past me," I said and she looked down wiping her cheeks.

"Oh, I thought you were waiting for Lauren," She said.

"I don't like Lauren," I said and she looked up.

"Oh. Okay," She said and I smiled.

"Are you still going with Alice and Bella this weekend?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, I get my braces off on Saturday morning, so in the afternoon I'm hanging out with them," She said. I nodded and we went to lunch. I saw Jasper and Bella in a table in the corner so I headed towards them. I sat by Jasper, leaving a seat in-between him and Bella for Alice. I looked toward the food line and didn't see Rosalie anywhere. I scanned the room and saw a flash of blonde hair heading out of the cafeteria.

"I'll be right back," I said to them, running toward the door. I caught Rosalie's wrist just before she could run off. "Rosalie, where are you going?" I asked her.

"I have to make a phone-call," She said, trying to get out of my grip. I tightened my grip and she winced.

"Rosalie, what happened in the changing rooms?" I asked and she yanked her wrist from my hand.

"Nothing! Nothing happened!" She nearly yelled.

"Rosalie, I know something happened. Just tell me," I urged.

"Why do you care? For the last few years you haven't cared about me so why start now? Huh? Why the sudden interest? I thought you hated me!" She yelled. I was shocked. I remembered what I had said to her but I thought she would've forgotten. I actually thought we were making progress.

"I don't hate you it's just-" I said, trying to come up with a reasonable excuse.

"You know what? Just forget it," She said running off. I was going to follow her but decided against it. Instead I went back into the cafeteria.

**R-Pov:**

He was right. Something had happened when I was in the changing rooms. Lauren had been talking about why Emmett would go for me. I was a pathetic freak. Those were her exact words. She had "accidentally" said it loud enough, so I could hear. So when I went out and saw him waiting, I knew he was waiting for Lauren, but was stunned when he said he was waiting for me..

After we had that argument I ran, ran to the bathroom. I checked it was all clear before going into the last cubicle. I slid down the door. It was too good to be true. Emmett would never like me, I was kidding myself.

I grabbed my bag and looked through the front pocket. I pulled what I was looking for out and sighed, with relief. The light glinted of the razor and I smiled, sadistically. I pulled up my sleeve and pressed the razor against my wrist. I slid it across, hard but not too deep. It stung for a moment and I savored the pain, before repeating the action. Again and again until I had 5 perfectly straight lines. I just sat there for a moment, relief surging through me.

I sat there for a few minutes more before standing up and going out of the cubicle. I looked in the mirror before washing my cuts. I froze, but not because of the water, but because of the bathroom door opening.

**A-Pov:**

I had just come out of Science, with Edward, where we were learning about all the different elements in H2o. There were only 2, so it was pointless, but now, seeing all that water, I was really busting.

"Alice, you've been jumping up and down for 10 minutes. Go and I'll see you at lunch," Edward said, reading me perfectly. I nodded and quickly sprinted to the nearest bathroom. I opened the door and ran in. I was frozen in place as soon as I got through the door.

Rosalie was looking at me with a horrified expression and I knew why. Her arm was covered in cuts, starting from her wrist and going all the way up to her elbow. She had a few cuts that, I could tell, had been recent. They were bleeding and she was still frozen in place.

"Alice...I- I," She stuttered. I cut her off with a hug. She began crying and I pulled away.

"Rose. Everything's okay" I whispered.

"I'm sorry," She whispered.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I don't know. Just please don't tell Em," She pleaded, I nodded.

"Rose you need to get some help-"

"I have! Yesterday, actually. Ahh your dad's kind of my doctor," She said.

"That's great! Can I ask you a question though?" I asked her, she nodded.

"When?" Was all I said and she understood.

"A few years ago,"

"Oh. Who else knows?" I asked.

"Only you and 2 other people. There names are Demetri and Jane, they're my best friends." She said and I felt relieved that someone else knew about this.

"Rose, you know you can come to me for anything right?"

"Really?" She said and I laughed.

"Of course. Now let's get you cleaned up," I said, taking her arms.

**R-Pov:**

I was relieved that Alice had helped me. I would've expected anyone else to run, screaming to the whole school.

After I got cleaned up we went back to the cafeteria. I sat by Emmett, while Alice sat by Jasper.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to him.

"It's not your fault. Are we still on for Friday?" He asked and I nodded. "Where did you go?"

"I ran into Alice and I guess we just got talking," I lied. He wrapped his arm around me and nodded.

"I'm glad you didn't go home," He said. "Oh can I ask you something?"

"Sure,"

"Who is that guy that always picks you up?" He asked, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"That's Demetri, he's 2 years older than me and stays at my house," I said. His arm wrapped tighter around me and his jaw clenched.

"Oh cool. He's not your boyfriend is he?" He said, a hint of jealousy in his voice. I laughed.

"No, he's not. He's my guardian and best friend, well more like my brother. Plus he's already got a girlfriend." I said.

"That's good," I heard him mutter. I was going to question him but the bell rang.

"I'll see you after school,' he said, hugging me.


	5. Pure Bliss!

**A/N: In this chaapter Rosalie becomes so much more happy, and she is more accepting of Emmett. Sorry if her transformation is too fast.**

**R-Pov:**

Today was Friday, the day of the date. I was thinking of canceling but had already told Jane and Demetri. I said to them that I was going to cancel and Demetri was cool with it. Jane on the other hand, wasn't.

I jumped out of my car and was walking to a bench, outside the main doors.

"Hey Rosalie," Bella said, sitting next to me.

"Hey Bella. You know you can call me Rose." I said and she nodded.

"Okay."

"Where's Alice?" I asked her.

"She got a headache from the caffeine yesterday, so she's staying home," Bella said and I laughed.

"Classic Alice,"

We talked for a few more minutes and I learned a lot about Bella. She loved music, books and the sun. She had known Edward since she was 6 but moved to Phoenix with her mom, before returning to Forks. The bell had rung and we went to Calc, one of my only classes without Emmett.

Once we got in class we sat down at one of the back tables. Bella and I had already learnt what the teacher was teaching, so we just talked, answering the teacher's questions when he asked us.

"Answer the questions on the sheet and hand them in at the front, when you are finished," Mr Pearson said. We began to work on the sheet and finished in 5 minutes. Nobody else had finished and the bell went a few minutes after we had finished. We got our stuff and went to our different classes. This time it was History, with Emmett.

* * *

School had finished too fast for my liking.

It was 7:25 and Jane had been fussing over me all afternoon, I don't know why. I mean, it's just Emmett. I did have to admit that, what she put me in, was perfectly fine by me.

I had on a black sweater dress, that flowed out at my waist and reached mid-thigh. Jane paired it with black wedges and I was set. She gave me a red clutch and earrings too, and I put it on. My makeup was natural but glamourous too. I had on mascara and a little bit of bronze eye-shadow and blood red lipstick.

I heard a knock on the door and Jane screamed.

"Demetri! Don't you dare open that door!" She yelled at him. Demetri retreated and stood by me.

"Damn it! So close to scaring him off," He whisper-yelled to me. He laughed and patted my head. "Anyway I got you a present," He said. He held out a box that was a medium sized and rectangular. I groaned but opened it.

"Pepper spray?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Of course! But here's the real present," He laughed, pulling anther box from behind him. It was black and longer than the other one. I opened it and gasped.

"It's amazing!" Inside there was a charm bracelet. It was silver but had little silver and blue charms. There was a soccer ball, a tutu, an eiffel tower, a heart, a car, a snowflake and a "D".

"Why is there a D on it?" I asked him and he shrugged, innocently.

"For Demetri, of course!" He smiled. "Look on the back of it,"

I did what he said and flipped the charm over.

_"Friends Forever Right?__"_

I hugged him and was nearly in tears.

"Thanks Demetri," I whispered. He held me to his chest and grabbed my wrist, putting the bracelet on.

"Friends forever, aye Rosie?" He said and I nodded. Our moment was cut off by a cough. I pulled away from Demetri and Jane was standing there, hands on her hips.

"Jeez, you guys act more like a couple, than friends!" Jane teased. I playfully hit her on the arm and went to the door.

"Don't forget the pepper spray!" Demetri yelled.

"I wont!" I yelled back, rolling my eyes. I carried on to the door and there Emmett stood. He had on gray jeans, a white top and a black jacket.

"You look amazing," Emmett said, hugging me. I blushed before we went out to his Jeep.

***Skip date. (A/N: I'm not very good at dates, so yeah).*******

"I had fun," I said, as Emmett and I walked to the door of my house.

"That's great." He said and I nodded. "Ahh so I was thinking, maybe we could do this again.?" He added. I smiled at him before agreeing.

"Yeah! We should,"

"Well I guess this is it. See you Monday?" He said and I nodded.

"Sure, is that all?" I asked him and he nodded,pulling me to his chest. He kissed my head before letting go.

"Bye Rosie," He said.

"Bye Em," I said, not correcting him. He started down the steps and I went for the doorknob.

"Actually," I heard Emmett say. I turned around and he had come back up. "Rosalie, do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked me.

I was shocked. One date and he was already asked me to be his girlfriend? This had to be a joke.

I bit my lip, avoiding Emmett's stare, and turned back around.

"Rose? What's the matter?" He asked me, spinning me around. I looked at the ground.

"I'm not good enough," I whispered.

"Huh?" He asked. I looked up to meet his intense stare, tears filling my eyes.

"I'm not good enough," I said a bit louder. His eyes darkened and he moved his hands to my sides.

"Don't ever say that Rosalie! You're amazing, funny and smart. I'm the one that's not good enough," He said. I looked down, tears spilling over. "Rosalie, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked me, pulling my chin up. I was speechless, so I just nodded. He kissed my head, before going to his jeep.

"Bye Rosie!" He said.

"Bye Em," I whispered, before going inside.

I went to my room. I still didn't feel good enough for the Emmett Cullen, but I didn't want to tun him down.

I didn't know where Demetri or Jane was, so I just flopped on my bed. I smiled a little before heading to the bathroom. I had a quick shower and changed into a long-sleeved top, that had "NERD" written on it, and pajama shorts. I put on my fluffy, white slippers and crawled into my bed, dreaming about nothing, but Emmett.

*************************************The Next Day***************************************

The next day I woke up, excited. Not only am I officially Emmett Cullen's girlfriend, but today I was getting my braces off!

"Rosalie!" I heard Jane yell. I threw the blanket off of me and ran downstairs.

"Morning Jane!" I chirped.

"Someone seems happy," She inquired, curling her eyelashes.

"Well, someone has a new boyfriend!" I said.

"WHAT!" She jumped up. "Tell me everything!"

"Well, we went to the movies and then we went to a carnival! And when we got back, he asked me to be his girlfriend!" I said. She hugged me but pulled back, with a serious look.

"You cannot tell Demetri about this," She said and I nodded.

"Can't tell me about what?" Demetri said, coming in shirtless and brushing his teeth.

"Nothing! Would it kill you to wear a shirt?" I asked him, changing the subject.

"You love it, don't deny it!" He said, planting a toothpaste-filled kiss on my cheek.

"Eww! Gross!" I yelled at him. He went over to Jane and was about to do the same thing, before she stopped him.

"Nuh-uh. You are not coming near me, until you have finished with that," She said, motioning to his mouth. He groaned, but went back into the bathroom.

"So Rose, you're getting your braces off today!" She beamed. I nodded.

"Yeah! I'm meeting Alice and Bella after it too. You can come if you want?" I invited.

"Thanks but no thanks. My boss called me in to work this morning." She said. Jane worked at a spa in Port Angeles.

Her phone went off and she read a text off of her phone, before texting back. "Well looks like one of my clients pulled out. You know you and your friends could always come to the spa if you want?" She asked. I was surprised. The spa that Jane worked at was the best in Washington, and was always booked. You had to book 2 months ahead to get in, so it was a surprise that one of their clients pulled out.

"That sounds like fun! We'll swing by in the afternoon," I said.

"How's 5:00?" She asked and I nodded.

"Sounds great!"

"That's cool. Okay I have to go, see you later," She said, hugging me. "Bye Demetri!" She yelled, heading to the door.

"WAIT!" I heard Demetri yell. He came in, with a top on, and ran to Jane, hugging and kissing her.

"Aww," I said, spoiling the moment. They were perfect for each other though.

They looked back to me, Jane with a blush and Demetri with a "way to go" sarcastic look on his face.

"Okay! Don't need to glare me to death!" I said, throwing my hands up and running upstairs. I took a shower, putting my vanilla shampoo in my hair. Once I got out I blow-dried my hair and put lotion on. I threw on an over-sized sweater and jeans, before putting my black converse on. I brushed my hair into a ponytail and threw my glasses on. I checked my phone and saw a message.

_Rosalie-Italics  
_**Alice-Bold**

**Hey Rose! Shopping today, yay! Do you want to meet somewhere, once you get your braces off? Or you could come to mine?**

_Hey Alice! I'll meet you there after I get my braces off. It'll take quite a while and I know you'll probably get bored! I thought you were going to stay at home today? Ya know, because off the caffeine headache?_

**Like anything has ever stopped Alice Cullen from shopping! Anyway, how 'bout I meet you somewhere at 12:00?**

_Sure! Do you think we can finish at 5:00 though?_

**5 hours? Is that all I have? :-(**

_Yeah, I'm sorry. But I have a surprise! You'll love it!_

**Okay, I guess. I have to go and wake Bella up. See ya later! Oh and I hear you're in a relationship now?**

_Err yeah, that. I'm just about to head up to Port Angeles now! See ya later!_

**You can't escape that easily. I will know what happened on your date! Mwahahaha!**

I shut my phone off and headed downstairs.

"Hey Rose, how was your date?" Demetri asked me, once I was downstairs.

"Meh, it was alright," I shrugged, casually.

"Did you use the pepper spray?" He asked, with a glint in his eyes.

"Um no."

I could've sworn I hear him whisper "Damn it," under his breath.

"I've got to go," I said messing his hair up.

"Where?" He asked.

"Braces off, remember?" I said and he visibly relaxed.

"Do you want me to drop you off?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"D, I'm going shopping afterwards, are you sure you want to come?"

"Aww, fine. But I'm going to be lonely," He said.

"You deal with that. Bye!" I said, hugging him.

"You're mean," He said with a pout. I rolled my eyes, again and headed out to my car.

***Time Skip***

Ow, ow, OW! I had just come from the dentist, where I had my braces taken off. Apparently I had sensitive teeth, so when they took the glue off, it had hurt, like hell.

Right now I was driving down one of Port Angeles's streets when I saw a familiar yellow Porsche. I parked in a spot that was near it and entered the store that it was parked in front of. Gucci? Wow Alice. I got inside and didn't see many people. Some were browsing at clothes, and I saw one girl look at the price-tag and walk out. I was wondering through the store, looking for Alice and Bella, when I heard yelling.

"Alice! Are you kidding me?" I was pretty sure that was Bella.

"Bella! I'm buying them so settle down! They look perfect on you!" I heard Alice snap back.

"$595 for shoes?" Bella yelled.

"Bella stop fussing, they're only shoes," Alice said. I walked over to them and could see Bella attempting to put the shoes back.

"Bella give them back- Oh hey Rose!" Alice said, letting go of the box. Bella went stumbling to the ground, before a guy caught her.

"Thanks," Bella said.

"No problem," He said.

"Garett!" We heard someone yell. The guy turned around and headed to the voice.

"Hey Rose," Bella said, blushing and looking down.

"Hey!" I said, with a smile.

"Ohmigod! Rosalie your teeth are so straight and perfect!" Alice said.

"Err thanks?" I said. We continued shopping and Bella moaned.

"This suites you perfectly Bella!" I said, throwing her a midnight-blue, strapless dress. She caught it and immediately looked at the price tag. She rolled her eyes and threw it back at me.

"Bella! I'm buying, you don't need to sweat!" I said.

"Rosalie, it's so unfair that you and Alice are buying me everything." Bella moaned.

"It's okay, I mean I love shopping and my parents don't even look at their bank-accounts." I said.

"No seriously. Even the sunglasses here are over $100," She said. I just slipped the dress back into the pile of clothes I was going to buy and went to look for Alice.

"Hey Alice, I think I'm done in this store. I'm gonna go pay. Want me to take yours?" I asked her. Her pile was way bigger than mine.

"Nah, I'm alright. I'll be done in 20 minutes," Alice said. I rolled my eyes. We had already been in here for 1 hour.

"Alice, we only have 3 and a bit more hours of shopping," I added and she freaked.

"Okay I'm done!" She said, grabbing her pile of clothes.

We walked up to the cashier and she scanned the clothes, typing the amount.

"Okay that's $2,568," She said.

"WHAT?" Bella screamed. Everyone in the store turned to her and she looked down, blushing. I grabbed my gold credit card out of my purse and swiped it. The lady gave me 5 bags, full of clothes and I grabbed them, giving 2 bags to Bella.

"Oh did you want me to hold them?" She asked.

"No they're yours," I said, she was about to argue until I stopped her. "Arguing is pointless," I said and she glared at me, while taking the bags.

"I'm buying lunch though!" She said and I hesitantly nodded. Alice came out 2 minutes later with at least 10 bags.

"Okay! We have 32 more stores and we only have 3 and a half more hours!" She said and Bella groaned. I loved to shop, but not as much as Alice.

32 stores, 73 bags and 4 hours later, we were in a food court. Bella had been moaning the whole entire way, so we stopped in a music and book store for her. We dropped the bags off and were in the food-court.

"Hey Rose, why did we have to stop shopping at 5:00?" Alice asked.

"Because."

"Because what?" Bella asked.

"Because we're going to an amazing spa," I said.

"What spa?" Bella added.

"Pure Bliss," I said, casually.

"WHAT?" Alice screamed. I laughed at her expression, she was practically bouncing in her seat. "That's one of the best spas in the world! How did you get us in there?"

"My friend Jane works there and one of her clients pulled out," I said. Alice was dancing now and Bella was attempting to get her to sit down.

"Alice, sit down now," Bella said and I stifled a laugh. A few minutes after we got our stuff and left for the spa. We pulled up and walked inside, where there was a small river and rocks, surrounding the edge of the walls. The walls were a soft white, with brown, wood panelling. There was a desk at the front and there were 2 girls, one of them Jane.

"Rose!" Jane said. I waved to her, before introducing her to Alice and Bella.

"Hey Jane! Jane, this is Bella and Alice. Bella, Alice, this is Jane," They waved to each other, before Jane spoke.

"Hey! Well I have some really good news! It turns out that the client that pulled out also had 2 other friends with her! so you guys will be getting the full package!" Jane said.

"What's the full package?" Bella asked. Jane looked through a file before responding.

"Um, well it was the Platinum deal. That's Mani/Pedi, massage, facials, hair and makeup," Jane said. Alice practically screamed and nearly jumped on Jane.

"Are you serious? That's amazing!" Alice screamed.

"Okay so you girls each have different people to go with, so Bella you can go with Carmen, Alice you can go with Kate and Rose you can come with me. I followed her into a room and Bella and Alice went with two other people.

Alice had a girl in her early 20s that had blonde hair and was tall and Alice went with a lady in her late 20s that had curly brown hair and matching eyes.

"Thanks for this Jane," I said and she turned around, smiling.

"Don't worry about it. Once you leave here Emmett will be kissing the ground you walk on!" She said winking.


End file.
